


All's Fair in Love and Hair Care

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: Rocco "borrows" Aurora's hair care products.
Kudos: 2





	All's Fair in Love and Hair Care

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic.

Aurora: "Sirocco! Did you have to take all of it?!"

Sirocco: "Of course darling, you can't think my hair would naturally stay like this do you?"

Aurora: <glare> "..."

Sirocco: "Let's not do anything you'll regret darling."

Sirocco: "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, or so I'm told."

Aurora: "Ignatius"

Ignatius: "Hmm...what?"

Aurora: "I could really use another demonstration of fire magic right now."

Rowan: "Hey now, let's not do anything rash... besides... He looks so... pretty."

Sirocco: "Pretty works... but I prefer edible, sexy, fascinating... "

Aurora: "My hair is a seething mass of waves and curls. Do you have any idea what I went through this morning trying to tame it in to some semblance of order!?"

Lux: "I think your hair looks really nice today."

Aurora: "You're not helping."

Lux: "Sorry..."

Rowan: "Is that why you have a bun? I though you just were trying out Caspian's style."

Caspian: "That style bears no resemblance to my hair... however you are welcome to borrow a ribbon, should you desire."

Lux: "There's no need to resort to violence. I'm sure we can work this out... Besides... It's.. ahh.. a refreshing change."

Ignatius: "Uhg, Caspian just give me the ribbon."

Caspian: "I did not offer it to you. Why do you want a ribbon? Your hair is much to short."

Ignatius: "Would you just give me the damn ribbon please!"

Caspian: "Fine. But it will do you little good."

Ignatius: "Aurora... could you sit down... please? I think I can fix this... If you're... c-comfortable with that.. that is... if you want to..."

Aurora: "I'd like that, thanks Ignatius."

Rowan: "If she chooses fire I'm blaming you Rocco."

Sirocco: "She can choose what ever her heart desires, darling... but I think it's was well worth the risk."

Rowan: "Well, it does look pretty great, even for you."

Sirocco: "Thank you, I do try."

Ignatius: "There, finished. Do you... like it?"

Aurora: "Aww Nate, the braids look really beautiful. Thank you."

Ignatius: "S'nothin'."

Sirocco: "See, now both of us look smashing."

Aurora: <blush> "Fine... I'll let it go this time but keep your nosy little breezes off my dresser."

Sirocco: "Oh _of course_ Darling."

(she's never getting these back)

**Author's Note:**

> http://fav.me/ddm0kdv for a drawing of Sirocco's hair. This drabble is without a beta, please message if you find any glaring errors that you'd like to see corrected.


End file.
